Lune Bleue
by Juju10110
Summary: Ou Stiles constate que la Lune Bleue a un effet désastreux sur Derek. Et ou il se rend compte que finalement c'est pour le mieux pour lui. OS, slash, sterdek.


Alors bonjour à tous et toutes. Me voici de retour pour un OS basé sur l'univer de Teen Wolf. J'avoue que je suis moins satisfaite de celui ci que du precedent, mais parait il qu'il est bien. De toute façon je ne sais pas comment le modifier, pour moi il est finit. Peut être que c'est parce que je maitrise moins cet univers que celui de Harry Potter. J'espere qu'il vous plaira en tout cas.

Et puis vu comme j'ai pressé ma beta pour le corriger quand j'ai vu que la lune bleue était pour bientôt ! En fat je m'en suis rendu compte hier ^^. Bref.

Quoi dire d'autre, les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, ils sont la proprièté de leur propriètaires lol.

Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes restantes, ma beta a quand même un tres dur travail à faire.

J'en profite d'ailleur, si un ou une beta passe par la... J'écris sur Harry Potter, Teen Wolf et potentiellement sur Sherlock. Je fais plein de faute, du genre a faire saigner les yeux. Je voudrais épargner un peu ma beta, qui en fait n'en est pas vraiment une, mais est plutot une amie pleine de bonne volonté a qui je fais plein de bisous si elle passe par là.

Voila je pense que j'ai finit le blabla. Bonne lecture a tous.

Dernière chose cette OS se passe heu... apres la saison 3 ou la saison 4 peu importe. Juste qu'Isaac est toujours la et que Scott est l'alpha. Du coup c'est plus la saison 4 ^^. Et c'est un lemon, encore une fois, ou il est detaillé une relation sexuelle entre homme. A bon entendeur...

 **Lune Bleue**

 _Tous les deux ou trois ans le calendrier lunaire est perturbé par l'apparition d'une 13ème pleine lune, dite lune bleue. Chez les loups garous, cette lunaison supplémentaire n'a pas d'autre effet que ceux attribués à une pleine lune dite normale._

 _Pourtant il a été observé quelques exceptions. Des comportements étranges chez certains lycanthropes, se manifestant par une brusque émergence de la partie lupin qui prend alors totalement le contrôle de son hôte. Non pour tuer, mais pour s'accoupler._

 _Après étude de divers cas, il est apparu que cette perte de contrôle ne peut se produire que si le loup a rencontré et reconnu l'âme, qui lui est destiné. Le loup prend alors le contrôle dans le seul but de se lier à cette personne. Une fois l'accouplement effectué, il se retire et laisse de nouveau le contrôle à la partie humaine. Il va sans dire que la relation qui doit s'établir ensuite entre le loup garou et son ou sa lié est une relation amoureuse. Il ne peut en être autrement._

 _Extrait de Mœurs et coutume des lycanthropes : au cœur de la légende_

Debout au milieu de son loft, les traits de son visage parfaitement humain, Derek fixe ceux qu'il considère comme sa meute de ses yeux bleus de loup. Un grognement bas mais continu sort de sa bouche, signe qu'il n'apprécie que très modérément, d'être enfermé à l'intérieur du cercle de poudre de sorbier, déposé le long des murs de l'appartement. Amener le loup garou ici n'a pas été une mince affaire. Il aura fallu toute l'ingéniosité de Stiles pour le piéger, et toute la force d'Isaac et de Scott pour le maintenir suffisamment longtemps et permettre à Stiles de lui injecter un tranquillisant.

En y repensant l'adolescent ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner. Il a toujours trouvé Derek impressionnant, même s'il tente de ne pas le montrer. Là il le trouve tout simplement effrayant, et pourtant il n'est pas totalement transformé en loup. Tout ça à cause de la lune bleue.

Stiles sait que la vie des loups garous est régentée par la lune et par ses cycles, mais il trouve que parmi tous les livres qu'il a lu, au moins l'un d'entre eux aurait pu parler de la lune bleue et de ses effets. Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'il pense à écrire une lettre de réclamation. Ceci étant, et il est obligé de le reconnaître, personne, pas même le principal intéressé, n'aurait pu deviner qu'une pleine lune supplémentaire aurait cet effet sur Derek Hale.

Pour bien comprendre, il faut savoir que chez les loups garous il existe ce que l'on appelle un lien de compagnonnage. Ce lien se créé entre un loup garou et une autre personne, humaine ou non, parfois sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rende compte. Et c'est la le hic. Car si un loup garou à la chance de rencontrer cette personne, s'il ne se lie pas à elle, il devient complètement dépendant de ses instincts lors de la lune bleue suivante. Comprenez ici que le loup prend le pas sur l'humain et satisfait tout ses instincts. Et il semble que Derek a rencontré sa compagne, mais qu'il n'est pas lié à elle. Parce que le Derek qui fait face à Stiles n'est pas du tout le Derek dont il à l'habitude. Bien sur il est hors de question, de laisser un loup garou en liberté sans qu'il ne soit contrôlé par sa partie humaine. Ce qui nous ramène à la situation présente. A savoir Derek enfermé, complètement incontrôlable pour les trois prochain jours. Et qui doit s'occuper de tout ça ?

Soupirant et se déplaçant d'un pied sur l'autre sans même sans rendre compte, Stiles se dit qu'il est bien content d'être du bon coté de la barrière. Comprenez du coté ou n'est pas Derek. Parce que même si le loup ne lui a même pas grogné dessus tout à l'heure, il a failli égorger Scott et a presque arraché un bras à Isaac.

-«Vous croyez qu'on peut le laisser là tout seul ? Il ne risque pas de s'échapper ? »

Demande Scott sans quitter des yeux Derek.

Isaac coule un regard en coin à l'alpha de la meute, une habitude que Stiles a toujours trouvé équivoque. Pour sa part il se contente de rouler des yeux face à la question.

-« Mec parfois je me demande ce que je fais avec toi. Ou plutôt comment TU ferais pour t'en sortir sans moi et mon cerveau génial. »

Scott le regarde, le regard vide, ne comprenant manifestement pas le lien avec sa question.

-« Mec c'est un cercle de sorbier genre triple épaisseur que j'ai tracé, Derek aura beau se mettre en mode loup enragé il ne sortira définitivement pas. »

Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de faire un mouvement brusque tandis qu'il parle, à la fois exaspéré par son meilleur ami et énervé par toute cette situation de merde. Le grognement de Derek s'arrête tandis qu'il suit le mouvement de l'adolescent brun. Ils se fixent quelques secondes, l'un interloqué et l'autre... He bien qui peut dire ce que signifie le regard du loup? Stiles hausse les épaules et se détourne, bien décidé à rentrer chez lui et à s'effondrer sur son lit pour dormir les trois prochains jours. Et ne pas penser à la réaction de Derek, quand il reprendra ses esprits et qu'il se souviendra que c'est Stiles, qui lui a planté une aiguille dans les fesses pour l'endormir.

Scott et Isaac le suivent en dehors du bâtiment, étrangement proche, sans échanger un seul mot. Il finit par les déposer tous les deux chez Scott, avant de rentrer chez lui. Seule l'obscurité l'accueille quand il franchit le seuil. Son père est de garde cette nuit. Ce soir le jeune adolescent ne s'en plaint pas, cela lui permet de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre et de se jeter sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche, sans craindre de faire du bruit.

La chaleur lui fait du bien, il faut dire que courir après un loup garou n'est pas l'activité la plus reposante, ni la moins salissante. Pourtant il n'en profite pas longtemps, ces dernières heures ont été trop stressantes et son TDAH ne le laisse pas tranquille, l'obligeant à bouger et à penser sans relâche, son esprit passant d'une chose à une autre. C'est finalement sur un détail que son attention se fixe. Derek ne lui a pas grogné dessus. A aucun moment. Stiles sort de la douche en trombe, se séchant rapidement et manquant de glisser sur le carrelage. Traversant le couloir il rejoint sa chambre, plongée dans le noir elle aussi, ou il se jette sur son ordinateur. Ses doigts pianotent nerveusement sur la surface de son bureau, son visage uniquement éclairé par la lueur bleuté de son écran.

Ce soir l'adolescent ne dormira pas. Il passera la nuit à chercher une réponse à cette question : Pourquoi Derek ne lui a-t-il jamais grogné dessus ? Parce que trouver la réponse à cette question lui permettra peut être, de régler toute cette situation de merde qui l'a conduit à planter une aiguille dans les fesses de Derek Hale. Et alors peut être qu'il pourra en réchapper, quand le loup garou reprendra ses esprits.

Stiles se tient immobile, le regard fixé sur la porte en fer du loft de Derek. Il ne sait pas s'il prend la bonne décision, mais il pense être prêt à l'assumer. Enfin il l'espère. Prenant une grande inspiration, il pousse la porte, enjambant le cercle de poudre de sorbier. En fermant la porte, il a l'impression désagréable de sceller son destin. Lentement il se retourne, s'attendant à trouver un loup enragé derrière lui, mais la pièce est étrangement vide. Il remarque que les meubles que Derek s'est résolu à acheter, sur l'insistance de la meute, sont tous en bon état. Pas reduit en poussère par un loup mécontent.

L'adolescent est étonné, il s'attendait à se faire sauter dessus, que ce soit pour se faire déchiqueter ou pour autre chose, sans savoir exactement quoi. La lumière du soleil levant éclaire la pièce d'une chaude lueur dorée. Stiles fait quelques pas en direction du coin salon, près de la verrière. Soudain, sans qu'il n'ait distingué quoi que ce soit, il est plaqué contre le mur de la cuisine par la forme en mutation de Derek. De loup, il devient humain, tout son corps se pressant contre l'adolescent. Ses yeux sont toujours bleus, mais son visage n'a plus aucun trait lupin. Il regarde le plus jeune sans ciller, et Stiles déglutie lentement.

C'est l'instant de vérité, le moment où il va savoir si sa théorie est la bonne. Dans le cas contraire, il va sans doute se faire arracher la gorge. Derek rapproche son visage, toujours sans le quitter des yeux, et le brun peut voir ses narines frémir tandis qu'il respire son odeur. Quand le loup émet un grognement de contentement, le brun se détend, tout son corps se décrispant et se pressant plus intimement contre celui du loup garou.

-« Ho cool… Merde j'ai bien cru que tu allais me bouffer Derek. Enfin note bien que je pense toujours que tu vas le faire, mais pas dans le même sens, dans le bon sens. »

Stiles prend une inspiration, tente de se taire, mais il est bien trop nerveux.

-« Enfin je sais pas si ce sera un bon sens, ou même s'il va se passer quoi que ce soit hein. Et je suis pas certain que ce sera un bon sens pour toi, parce que honnêtement je ne pense pas que tu seras vraiment d'accord avec le choix de ton loup... Derek qu'est ce que tu fais !? »

La fin de la phrase part dans les aiguës, tandis que le loup garou a calé sa tête dans le creux du cou de Stiles et a entrepris de lui faire un suçon. Le jeune homme se tend sous la caresse et sa tête part en arrière, dégageant un peu plus de terrain au loup. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que se faire mordiller la peau comme le fait Derek aurait cet effet sur lui.

Bien sur, en tant qu'adolescent puceau il a déjà réfléchi au sexe, beaucoup trop pour son propre bien si vous voulez son avis. Sa brève tentative avec Malia a été un echec. Et depuis cette expédition en boite de nuit gay, quand il fallait empêcher Jackson de s'en prendre à Danny, il s'est même déjà imaginé passant une nuit torride avec un homme. De là à se retrouver pressé très intimement contre le corps sexy et parfait de Derek Hale, et à aimer ça, il y a un monde.

Stiles ne sait pas bien comment tout ça va finir. Une partie de lui, la plus importante, ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être excitée, très excitée à l'idée que les choses vont aller beaucoup plus loin. Parce que vraiment le corps du loup garou est parfait, oui il l'a déjà dit, mais ce fait mérite d'être souligné plusieurs fois. Tout comme il faut souligner que prit en sandwich comme il l'est, entre le mur et le plus âgé, il ne peut rien ignorer de l'anatomie de son compagnon. Vraiment rien.

Et tandis que Derek, toujours dominé par le loup, fait courir ses mains sur le corps du plus jeune de façon on ne peut plus explicite, Stiles ne peut que prêter l'oreille à l'autre partie de lui même. Celle qui est, bien entendu, d'accord avec le fait que les caresses du brun sont très agréables, mais que ce dernier ne sera peut être pas ravi d'aller plus loin avec lui.

Et l'adolescent gémit, incapable de faire taire son esprit, mais ne pouvant non plus se résoudre à arrêter. Dans son dos il sent le loup se presser et se frotter contre lui, sa virilité logée tout contre ses fesses. Il la sent si bien à travers l'épaisseur de leur jean respectif, qu'il ne peut qu'imaginer ce que ce sera quand ils n'auront plus leurs vêtements.

Car maintenant Stiles n'en doute plus, ils vont aller plus loin que de simples caresses, beaucoup plus loin. Il se demande vaguement pourquoi il se réjouit autant, à l'idée de coucher avec un loup garou entièrement régi par ses instincts. Sans doute un truc qui cloche chez lui.

Quand les mains de Derek s'infiltrent sous son tee shirt, touchant la peau sensible de son ventre, il cherche quelque chose pour s'agripper, ses doigts tâtonnant contre le mur mais ne trouvant rien. Est-il normal que de simples caresses le rendent aussi dur ? Est-il normal que ce soit si bon ? Les bruits qui sortent de sa bouche le remplissent de gêne sans pour autant qu'il cherche à les retenir.

Soudain il sent son pantalon être baissé, son caleçon suivant le même mouvement et contre lui c'est la peau nue de Derek. L'adolescent gémit encore et ferme les yeux, entièrement concentré sur une unique chose : le loup garou.

Sa bouche qui parcourt son cou, sa nuque, y laissant des marques. Ses mains fortes qui touchent son corps et qui descendent parfois palper ses cuisses et ses fesses. Sans en avoir conscience Stiles se met à parler, encourageant le loup, lui demandant plus, plus vite.

L'étreinte est un peu brusque, sauvage. Sans doute pas ce qu'il y a de plus approprié pour une première fois, mais aucun des deux n'est capable de s'en soucier.

De nouveau pressé contre le corps du brun, Stiles ondule des hanches, frottant ses fesses, et mon dieu, parfois même son intimité, contre le sexe dressé du loup. Loup qui, la tête dans le creux du cou de l'humain, grogne son assentiment et accompagne les mouvements.

Quand un doigt se présente contre son entré, l'adolescent pousse plus fort, surprit de se sentir étrangement humide à cet endroit de son anatomie. Sentir Derek à l'intérieur de lui de cette façon lui fait perdre toute retenue. Il gémit, implore pour plus.

Le loup le prépare durement, ajoutant rapidement d'autres doigts. Tout aussi rapidement il les retire. Et c'est son sexe dressé qui se présente contre l'intimité de Stiles. Puis, enfin il est à l'intérieur, lié de la plus intime des façons au jeune garçon.

Le loup garou grogne de contentement, tandis que l'adolescent perd toute retenue et s'agite contre le membre dur, ses gémissements plus sonores qu'auparavant, des larmes coulant du coin de ses yeux, perdu dans un plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Ils ne font pas l'amour, pas encore. Le loup n'en est pas capable, il ignore ce qu'est la retenue. Voila trop longtemps que son hôte ignore ses appels, trop longtemps qu'il attend de se lier à l'humain. Ils baisent, sauvagement. Pourtant, ses mains posées sur les hanches fines, il aspire la douleur de la penetration, ne laissant que le plaisir.

Le bassin de Derek calque contre celui de Stiles, ses mains agrippées aux hanches fines dans le seul but de le tenir et de le prendre plus fort. Le jeune garçon se laisse faire, participant autant qu'il le peut. Ses jambes ne le portent plus et sans le loup il se serait écroulé. Ses mains tiennent avec force les avants bras de son amant, sa tête posé sur l'épaule forte derrière lui. Il ne va pas tenir très longtemps.

Comme s'il le sentait, le brun accélère ses mouvements, allant plus loin si c'est possible, plus fort. Faisant presque crier l'adolescent. Ses bras viennent encercler le corps plus petit, le maintenant solidement contre lui.

La jouissance les prend presque par surprise. Stiles se laisse aller, gémissant le prénom de son amant, les yeux clos, sans force. Son intimité se contracte, et il ne faut que quelques poussées à Derek pour jouir à son tour.

Le loup est parti, et c'est bel et bien un Derek humain, qui se retrouve à porter un Stiles déjà au bord de l'endormissement. Il ne réalise pas encore très bien ce qu'il vient de se passer, et c'est sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, qu'il prend le jeune garçon dans ses bras pour le porter dans son lit à l'étage. Il l'alonge avec douceur, avant d'aller chercher une serviette humide pour le nettoyer. Il le regarde, allongé dans ses draps, presque nu, endormi. Doucement, il achève de le déshabiller, lui retirant son tee shirt maculé de sperme et ses chaussures.

Voir Stiles nu dans son lit lui procure un sentiment de fierté et d'appartenance jamais éprouvée, son loup hurlant mien avec force. Rabattant ses draps sur le corps pale et mince, Derek se recule avant de partir prendre une douche. Il a besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Et après, s'il en a le temps, peut être qu'il rejoindra Stiles dans le lit.

Quand Stiles se réveille, dans une chambre inconnue, dans un lit inconnu, il met environ une demi seconde avant de se souvenir. Il sent son cœur s'emballer et son souffle s'accélère. Derek. Il a couché avec Derek. Et visiblement, ce dernier a retrouvé le contrôle de son loup dans la mesure ou lui, Stiles, est couché dans le lit de Derek. Et il est nu.

L'adolescent reste tétanisé. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, comment réagir. Derek se souvient-il de ce qu'ils ont fait ? Dans quelle mesure les donnés qu'il a trouvé sur la lune bleue, et sur l'accouplement pendant la lune bleue, sont-elles vraies ? Doit-il rester dans le lit du brun, ou profiter de son absence pour déguerpir ? Son père accepterait-il qu'il pose une barrière de sorbier autour de leur maison ?

Stiles grimace. Il est trop tard pour les questions. Et puisqu'il produit de meilleur plan dans l'action, il décide de se lever, et de faire comme chez lui. Un rapide coup d'œil sur son portable, sagement posé sur la table de nuit près de lui, lui apprend qu'il est treize heures. Pas de message, pas d'appel manqué. Qu'il est agréable de voir qu'on se soucie de lui.

Entièrement nu, il explore la petite chambre impersonnelle. Un escalier qui descend dans un coin, protégé par un petit muret. Une porte. Un lit deux chevets et une commode, d'où il extirpe un caleçon propre et un tee shirt. Son jean, le seul vêtement qui doit être propre, est plié sur un coin du lit. Muni du tout il se dirige vers ce qu'il suppose être la salle de bain.

Tout aussi impersonnelle que la chambre, elle comprend néanmoins une douche, une vasque, un petit meuble et des toilettes. Ce qui permet à Stiles de soulager sa vessie et de prendre une douche. Une fois propre et habillé, bien que le tee-shirt soit beaucoup trop large pour lui, il se dirige vers les escaliers dans la chambre, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il fait.

Il est accueilli par une odeur de bacon et d'œuf grillé, ce qui le surprend agréablement, lui qui pensait se faire mettre à la porte sans égard, par un loup garou furieux. Dans la cuisine, il trouve Derek, qui lui accorde à peine un regard. La table est mise pour deux. Et le loup fait la cuisine. Pour deux.

Stiles ne sait pas quoi faire et pour une fois il ne sait pas non plus quoi dire. Coupant le gaz et disposant œuf et bacon dans les assiettes, le brun rajoute du pain, de la confiture, du beurre et du jus de fruit. Puis il scrute l'adolescent sans dire un mot, ses yeux verts se fixant sur les iris whisky. Son visage est plus impénétrable encore qu'habituellement, et cela, plus que le reste, angoisse le jeune garçon.

-« Assis. »

Ce n'est pas une demande et Stiles ne s'y trompe pas. Attablé en face de Derek, il ne peut s'empêcher de le fixer sans faire un geste. Le loup hausse un sourcil moqueur, avant de faire un vague signe de tête, que le plus jeune traduit par « mange ». Un peu perdu devant cet étrange Derek, il s'exécute et se découvre affamé.

Ils mangent en silence, le brun les yeux fixés sur le plus jeune, qui n'y prête pas grande attention. Ce n'est qu'une fois rassasié que Stiles ose regarder son compagnon. Et comme le silence n'a jamais été son fort, il se décide à rompre la glace, histoire de savoir sur quel pied danser.

-« Et donc par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure... Je dois m'attendre à des représailles ? Non parce que je préfère être prévenu, histoire de pouvoir me préparer, ou fuir ou... Une minute, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Parce que sinon ça sert à rien que... »

-« Je me souviens, même si c'est le loup qui était aux commandes. »

Coupe Derek avant que l'adolescent ne parte trop loin pour lui.

-« Ok et donc... »

Le loup garou le fixe toujours en silence.

-« Et parler tu connais ? Sujet verbe complément ? »

Laisse échapper le plus jeune, que cette situation stresse bien trop.

Le silence de nouveau. Stiles se dit qu'il ferait peut être mieux de partir maintenant, parce que visiblement, le loup ne compte pas avoir cette conversation. Il se lève donc et presque instantanément, son poignet est pris dans l'étau de fer de la main de Derek. Qui le regarde froidement.

-« Pourquoi tu es venu ? J'aurais pu te tuer. Ça aurait peut être mieux valu plutôt que de te... je t'ai fais du mal. »

C'est dit d'un ton brusque, mais Stiles sent l'inquiétude derrière. Il soupire, avant de fixer son regarde dans celui de Derek, franc.

-« Quand tu as commencé à perdre le contrôle, qu'il a fallut te maîtriser et t'enfermer, j'ai pas trop réfléchi. Mais après ça m'a frappé, que tu n'aies pas essayé de me faire du mal. Jamais. J'ai trouvé ça étrange, alors j'ai fait des recherches. Et je suis tombé sur ce truc de lune bleue et tout ça. »

Stiles fait une pause, s'humectant les lèvres, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de son vis à vis.

-« Je me suis dit que c'était peut être moi. Le... compagnon. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, j'y ai pensé et après impossible de m'en défaire. Et la seule solution pour que j'arrête d'y penser, c'était de venir et de voir. Et me voilà. Et Derek, tu ne m'as pas fait de mal, jamais. »

De nouveau le silence, mais la prise du loup s'est un peu desserré, et il se contente maintenant, de simplement tenir la main du garçon dans la sienne. Il essaye de deviner ce que cette dernière phrase veut dire, mais sans oser comprendre vraiment.

-« Pitié Derek, dis moi que je ne vais pas devoir t'expliquer tout ce bazar de lune bleue... »

C'est un couinement désespéré et le loup ne peut que sourire face à ça.

-« Non pas la peine de m'expliquer, je sais ce qu'est la lune bleue, pourquoi elle m'a affecté et aussi ce que ça signifie, pour nous deux. »

C'est dit simplement, et Stiles est presque surpris de ne pas s'être fait grogner dessus. Mais bon, les choses entre lui et Derek sont en train de changer, il lui faut un peu de temps pour s'habituer. Sans s'en rendre compte, il sourit, heureux.

Puis la main du brun glisse jusqu'à la taille de l'adolescent, tandis que son autre main se loge à l'arrière de son crâne, plongeant les doigts dans les mèches caramel. Et sa bouche est sur la sienne. Derek embrasse Stiles. Et c'est bon et bien, comme si chacun d'eux est à la place qu'il doit occuper dans l'univers.

Le plus jeune s'empresse de participer, du mieux qu'il peut malgré son manque d'expérience. Ses bras viennent entourer les épaules musclées, alors que tout son corps se retrouve de nouveau pressé contre celui du brun. Incapable de résister, il se décolle des lèvres tentatrices.

-« Je remarque quand même que cette cuisine nous inspire. Déjà tout à l'heure contre le mur et là... »

Derek sourit et laisse échapper un souffle, avant de reprendre les lèvres de Stiles. Il en redessine les contours, appréciant de les sentir douces et malléables sous les siennes. De sa langue il goûte le goût de Stiles, maintenant mélangé au sien. Et cela le fait grogner de plaisir. L'adolescent est souple contre lui, comme si tout son corps n'avait pour but, que de se fondre contre le sien. Il sent les mains du plus jeune le caresser à travers son tee shirt, ses ongles se plantant parfois dans le dos de Derek, ou s'agrippant à des cheveux pour le forcer à l'embrasser plus.

Ce que Derek fait avec plaisir, sa langue cherchant sa partenaire, ses lèvres caressant doucement, ses dents mordant. Dans le baiser, l'adolescent gémit sourdement, et le brun ne peut que le rapprocher encore de lui. Ses mains ont élu domicile dans la nuque et sur les fesses du jeune garçon. Entre eux, leur virilité à présent bien réveillée, se presse de la plus agréable des façons.

Soudain, d'une pression, le loup soulève son compagnon et entreprend de le ramener dans leur chambre. Un lit sera sans doute plus adapté pour ce qu'il compte faire. Car si tout à l'heure c'est le loup qui a mené la danse, Derek compte bien se rattraper.

Atteindre le lit se révèle plus ardu que prévu. Stiles étant partit à la découverte de la moindre parcelle de peau à proximité avec sa bouche, gémissant et murmurant parfois des paroles incompréhensibles, tandis que son bassin se frotte à celui de son compagnon.

Arrivé à destination, Derek se décolle de son jeune amant, avant de le propulser sur le matelas. Il étouffe toute protestation en retirant son haut, découvrant un torse parfaitement sculpté. Il sent presque le regard whisky le brûler, tandis que l'adolescent le dévore des yeux. Les épaules larges et fortes, les pectoraux légèrement saillants, le ventre ferme sur lequel se dessine des abdominaux, la fine ligne sombre qui descend plus bas.

Stiles halète tandis que le loup s'avance doucement, montant sur le lit, et recouvrant le corps du plus jeune du sien. Leur bouche se retrouve de nouveau, mêlant langueur et passion tout à la fois. Les corps s'imbriquent parfaitement. Les caresses sont lentes, ils prennent le temps de se découvrir. Stiles touche autant de peau qu'il le peut, cherche à découvrir plus, fouine, impatient, désordonné. Même dans l'amour il est hyperactif. Ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue tirent des grognements à Derek.

Petit à petit, les vêtements finissent par disparaître et ils sont nus l'un contre l'autre. Derek prend plaisir à découvrir et à embrasser, les grains de beauté qui parsèment le corps pale sous lui. Il s'attarde doucement sur ceux du visage, honore de sa langue ceux du torse, embrasse plus voracement ceux sur le ventre. Puis il remonte vers les lèvres tentatrices.

Les bras et les jambes de Stiles l'entourent immédiatement, le pressant contre lui. Et tandis que le brun retrouve avec plaisir le cou de son amant, pour de nouvelles marques, l'adolescent ne peut s'empêcher de demander plus.

-« Derek s'il te plaît, maintenant »

La voie est suppliante, le souffle court.

-« Shut, doucement »

-« Non maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Et Derek cède. Il n'a même pas besoin de préparer son amant, lentement il s'introduit dans l'intimité de Stiles, tandis que ce dernier pousse un râle de plaisir. Ils n'ont aucune difficulté à trouver leur rythme, tantôt lent et doux, tantôt fort et rapide. Ils s'embrassent, se caressent. Le loup se gorge des paroles du plus jeune, qui sans s'en rendre compte, révèle les plus intimes de ses pensées.

-« Derek... Derek, c'est bon, ne t'arrête pas. »

-« Non... Jamais. Tu es à moi Stiles. A moi. »

-« Oui à toi... Derek... Ne me laisse pas. »

-« Je ne te laisse pas, je suis là. »

Le brun n'est pas sur que le plus jeune soit conscient de leur dialogue. Stiles le sert fort, gémit à chaque coup de rein du loup garou. La fin est proche, ils le sentent.

-« Derek, je t'aime. »

-« Moi aussi Stiles, moi aussi je t'aime. »

Enfin, la délivrance. Ils sont pressés l'un contre l'autre, se serrent fort. Ils se caressent de nouveau un peu, changent de position pour être plus à l'aise sans pour autant se séparer. Ils s'embrassent. Ils ne reviennent pas sur les mots prononcés. Stiles n'a même pas conscience de les avoir laissé échaper. Derek patientera jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise de lui même. Le jeune garçon finit par s'endormir, se faisant plus lourd dans les bras du loup, sa respiration calme à peine audible. Le brun s'installe plus confortablement et finit par se laisser gagner par le sommeil.

C'est le soleil couchant qui le réveil. Stiles juge qu'il doit être aux environ de huit heures du soir. Il est dans le lit de Derek, dans les bras de Derek. Ce dernier est réveillé, et lui caresse doucement le dos. Le moment est tendre et doux et le jeune garçon est tenté de se rendormir. Mais d'une phrase le loup le réveille de la plus efficace des manières.

-« Stiles, il y a un point que j'aimerais éclaircir. Tout à l'heure, quand vous m'avez maîtrisé avec Isaac et Scott. Est-ce que tu as piqué cette aiguille dans ma fesse ? »

Et Stiles ne peut penser qu'une chose : « Oups ».

FIN


End file.
